Kantonian Beginnings
by lcankri
Summary: A simple Pokemon fanfiction entailing a young nerd's adventure in a new, yet all-too familiar land.


Ah, nostalgia; when it comes to nineties gaming, there's little else that comes close. The nostalgia it brought was why so many fans were awaiting the release of RGBY on the Nintendo E-Shop. You were undoubtedly tangled up in the hysteria, even going as far as to make an outing to pick up a ten dollar Nintendo card beforehand. The day soon came, and you didn't hesitate in downloading Pokémon Yellow. Luckily, it happened to fall on your day off, leaving you to feel like a kid, only with more freedom and more debt. After eight or so hours of non-stop Pokémon intake, you seemed to wake up out of nowhere, Game Boy in hand. Its battery must have died, as the switch was still on; you decided to feed yourself before even attempting to look for replacement batteries.

You headed downstairs, still disoriented. After jerking the fridge open, you took a glance around. You scouted the milk, took the carton, and closed the door. After grabbing a bowl from the cabinet, you couldn't help but to feel that things were a bit off. First of all, when was the last time you had eaten cereal as a breakfast food? Secondly, you couldn't recall having stairs. Lastly, you had fallen asleep on the couch, 3DS in hand, not in bed with a Game Boy. You went to put the carton back, and noticed the red seal under the brand, reading MooMoo.

You nabbed some sort of pre-bagged pastry, and stuck it in a loose pocket. You slipped on a pair of shoes sitting by the door, and poked your head outside; dew-covered grass replaced the wet concrete streets you knew so well. There were dark spots left from people who had already woken up this morning, one set of which lead to each door; you assumed that they belonged to whoever brought the newspaper. You swiped it up and shut the door, deciding that it was a little too cold outside for you right now. After sliding your shoes back off, you trotted over to the table, laid the pastry and news down, and poured yourself a glass of milk. Before you could sit down, there came a knock at the door. You sighed, and left your breakfast alone while you answered. As you walked to the door, you noticed a clock on the wall, displaying the time as 7:41.

After opening the door, you were met with a young man in a lab coat.

"Hello! I hope I'm not bothering you this morning, but the professor asked me to come over and check up on you; or, rather, your appointment." He brought out a small poster, depicting five Pokémon. He handed it to you, explaining that you could keep it as memorabilia. "But remember, you need to come over to the lab before 10:30, or there's no promise that the Pokémon you want will be left." After a quick thank you and a promise to see him later, he left towards the lab.

After displaying the poster in your room, you came back downstairs and sat on the couch, bringing the untouched breakfast and paper with you. You took a bite from the glazed bun and began reading the paper. The name was "The Celadon Times," which set something aflutter in your stomach. You glanced up at the clock again, and it showed that it had been about eleven minutes since you last checked. You made half an effort to wrap the honey bun back up, and stuck the glass back in the fridge. After hiking your way back upstairs once again, you decided to look around your room.

You immediately spotted a paper on the floor, and found it to be the poster. It seemed like the tape you used didn't quite do the job, but it did reveal a note you hadn't noticed earlier. You didn't feel up to reading it at the moment, so you peeled off the pretty stationary and set it aside while you looked around your room. It seemed the same as before, but there were certain differences, such as the desktop in the corner, the windows, the television, the NES, the bed, the table; on second thought, it was pretty different. Yet, you did still have many of the same things, like figurines and pictures, but it seemed like any sort of technology was downgraded to what you would have seen around twenty years ago. Your cellphone, for example, seemed identical to an old Nokia phone.

You packed a bag with some pretty general and useful belongings, as you were pretty certain of what was about to go down. You placed the satchel on your bed, and situated yourself beside it. You had no idea how or why you were here, but figured that all you could do was enjoy it while it lasted. With that in mind, you put the bag on the floor and set your alarm clock for 9:45 to have a bit of a nap before what you could only imagine as the greatest adventure you would ever embark on.


End file.
